La historia de Un ninja un tanto especial:Areki entra en accion!
by KazinSorcerer
Summary: Areki es un shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja,al comienzo de la historia se graduara en la academia como genin,con sus compañeros de la misma y conocera sus compañeros de equipo Moretoke e Itan, los cuales se encontraran con pruebas dificiles y una gran aventura que reccorrer. O.. eso es lo que Areki piensa..?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos aqui les traigo mi primera historia y su primer capitulo correspondiente espero que lo disfruten y si les gusto compartanla o dejen algún que otro review!

Areki era un joven pre adolescente que vivía en su casa con su primo Doqui el cual era ciego y su abuelo, en una gran colina lejana a la aldea de Konoha.

Areki esa un chico reservado, no tiene muchos amigos y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la academia para ninjas novatos. Le gusta mucho leer, pasar tiempo con su primo y comer dangos con su abuelo.

La historia comienza cuando el se levanta de su cama en su pequeño dormitorio y abre los ojos entonces...

(LAS CIUDADES NOMBRADAS, PERSONAJES, TÉCNICAS, O CUALQUIER COSA RELACIONADO CON EL UNIVERSO NARUTO MENCIONADAS EN CUALQUIER CAPITULO ES CREACIÓN DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

**Capitulo 1 **

**La academia, los compañeros y la formación de un nuevo equipo.**

**Areki:**_ Aah maldición, denuevo es lunes, ¿se supone que tengo que ir a la academia?_

_(__Se escucha una voz de fondo) ¡AREKI DESPIERTA! EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA PREPARADO!_

**Areki**_**: **__Oh, Doqui ¿ya se ha levantado? Que extraño, no suele ser de esas personas que madruguen para hacer cosas productivas en el dí de que sea ciego cuando necesita hacer algo lo hace..._

**Doqui**_**:**__ ¡Así que ya te levantaste dormilón! Te espera un largo día, hoy conocerás a los miembros de tu equipo!__¿Estas emocionado?_

**Areki **_**(con un tono despectivo**_**):** _Aah, no tanto, no me gusta mucho el trabajo en equipo prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, pero que se le va a final y al cabo son las reglas de la academia verdad?_

**Doqui (**_**lentamente bajando la voz**_**):** _Jajaja venga no seas así, tienes suerte de poder ir a la academia y no quedarte en casa haciendo la limpieza en la casa con el abuelo, así que no te quejes…_

_(Entra el abuelo, con su gran bastón que lo representa)_

**Abuelo: **¡_Buen día muchachos! ¿Vayamos a la mesa a desayunar de acuerdo? En especial tu Areki, necesitas energía para el día de hoy__(sonríe)_

_(Areki se pone de pie y los tres se dirigen a la mesa, luego de una charla sobre las expectativas de Areki en la academia, el tratamiento de Doqui y una que otra historia del abuelo, es hora de que nuestro protagonista se dirija hacia la academia)_

**Areki:** _Pues bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ¿no quieren que llegue tarde a la formación de equipos verdad?_

**Doqui: **_Jajaja todavía quedan 20 minutos antes de que abra la academia ¿es solo una tonta excusa para irte rápido verdad?_

**Abuelo:**_ Relájate Doqui, que de aquí a la academia de Konoha es un camino bastante incomodo, esta montaña además de ser grande y extensa, tambien tiene una bajada empinada y con muchas ve tranquilo Areki, después nos cuentas como te fue ¿de acuerdo? Suerte._

**Areki:** _Esas piedras son insignificantes para mí. Apenas vuelva hablamos de todo ¡Nos vemos!_

_(Y con estas últimas palabras, Areki sale de su casa y de varios saltos esquiva las piedras y se desliza por el camino de la montaña bajando hacia las calles de la aldea, al mismo tiempo que siente algo en su interior)_

_**Areki: **__Esta sensación…__mis compañeros, aquellos que me acompañaran en misiones especiales... con los que conviviré en mi vida a través de cada acontecimiento que pase…. quien habría pensado que alguien como yo se pusiera nervioso justo antes de conocerlos…_

_(Diciendo estas últimas palabras se encuentra a muchos aldeanos en las calles y observa desde lejos la entrada a la academia)_

_**Areki: **__Bien! No quiero gastar mi tiempo pensé que baje fácil la colina pero bajar se me hizo pesado, mas de lo que esperaba…_

_(Realiza 1 pose de mano y pronuncia las siguientes palabras)_

_**Areki: **__Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante!*_

_(La gente le queda mirando y algún que otro niño se empieza a reir, Areki se pregunta que estaba pasando y por que la gente se reía… resulto ser que solo logro moverse 1 metro hacia delante en vez ir directamente hacia la academia)_

_**Areki: **__Maldición, pensé que había perfeccionado este jutsu..Mejor me apresuro y voy corriendo en vez de intentar la técnica de nuevo.(se prepara)_

_(Empieza a correr y a saltar por los distintos techos de las casas mientras algun que otro aldeano lo miraba y admiraba su destreza,Areki era un chico veloz,es mas era destacable su participación en la academia ya que en la mayoria de los casos sacaba notas altas,se podría decir que era un alumno destacable)_

_**Areki (llegando): **__Bueno aquí estoy y justo a tiempo mis otros compañeros de clase ya están me apuro un poco, no soy de llegar tarde a ningún lado y menos a la academia)_

_(Al entrar a su clase, el profesor lo mira y le hace una seña para que vaya a sentarse a su asiento, luego de esto se empiezan a nombrar los miembros de cada equipo...)_

_**Profesor (con un tono lento y cansado): Aver presten atención por que no repetiré, de acuerdo? El primer equipo estará conformado por: Utome Sakuro, Raik Urusa Y Mei Poket.**_

_**Mei(Furiosa): **__PAR DE PERDEDORES! Que basura de equipo…_

_(Ambos compañeros de Mei se miran con inocencia y luego miran al piso)_

_**Profesor: **__Siguiente equipo numero 2 sus integrantes seran: Itami Nakahuro,Karui Kohtla y Khan Liu_

_**Itami (se emociona): **__Hm. La chica seductora, el inteligente y el sanguinario de la tres estamos juntos... nada mal…_

_**Karui (conteniéndose): **__ESTO… ME GUSTA… PRONTO.. ESTAREMOS EN MISIONES...PELIGROSAS... HAHAHA…._

_**Khan (tono de superación): **__Imbeciles… la fuerza y la seduccion los ayudara por un tiempo, pero como dicen los ancestros...la mente supera la mi están perdidos en cualquier misión.._

_**Profesor: **__El próximo equipo será..._

_(Continua nombrando varios alumnos y sus compañeros de equipo, algunos se enojan otros festejan, alguno que otro muestra indeferencia ante sus colegas y la mayoria se preocupan en como seguirá su vida de ninja desde ese momento, hasta que el profesor se decide en nombrar el siguiente equipo)_

_**Profesor (empieza a preocuparse y a emocionarse de a poco): **__Vaya, pero que equipo tan interesantes estén atentos esta será una excepción en la que habrá 3 integrantes del sexo masculino lo cual no repercutirá en los demás equipos ya que todos están equilibrados así que el siguiente equipo es:_

_Areki Zaidas, Itan Usida y __Moretoke Shildhood_

_**Areki: **__Bien, no esta las habilidades de Moretoke pero Itan es un alumno normal, ni el mejor ni el que no puedo quejarme…_

_**Moretoke (hablando con su compañero de al lado): **__Jajaj y de repente el idiota me quiso golpear y se cayo al piso! (Se da cuenta que lo nombraron) Oh! Itan y Areki? Eeeeem esta bien, esta bien no son tan malos!_

_**Itan:Buenisimo. **__Es un equipo balanceado, mientras que no nos toque una misión difícil podremos avanzar además estuve entrenando bastante..._

_**Profesor**__: Eso es todo por hoy, en la pizarra se encuentran los horarios, el salón y con que maestro les tocara, les deseo suerte._

_(Areki, Moretoke e Itan se saludan y observan la pizarra, memorizan los horarios y vuelven a sus respectivas casas,al llegar Areki cuenta lo sucedido a su abuelo y a Doqui,el abuelo se muestra orgulloso ante nuestro protagonista y Doqui sonrie y lo felicita, antes de irse a sus dormitorios se abrazan los tres juntos,Areki sonrie y cierra sus ojos mientras ve las estrellas en esa noche de Octubre…justo antes de caer dormido,nota una sombra saltar sobre edificios… no le presta mucha importancia y sus ojos se cierran a los pocos segundos...)_


	2. Capitulo 2

(LAS CIUDADES NOMBRADAS, PERSONAJES, TÉCNICAS, O CUALQUIER COSA RELACIONADO CON EL UNIVERSO NARUTO MENCIONADAS EN CUALQUIER CAPITULO ES CREACIÓN DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO YO SOLO CREE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES)

_**Capitulo 2: El Entrenamiento, un romance inesperado y los novatos de la academia.**_

_**Voz extraña**__: __Acaso crees__, ¿que puedes llegar a ser alguien importante en tu vida? ¿Enserio? Pequeña criatura, no eres nadie, ni nunca llegaras a serlo, es mas para satisfacer tu miserable autoestima buscaras en cada rincón… mi voz… trataras de recodarla... pero lo único que encontraras será desesperación... Areki..._

_**Areki (Se despierta con un grito): **__AAAH! Pero que..? Supongo que fue una pesadilla… (Observa el despertador) Las 5 de la mañana?! Maldición, llegare tarde a el encuentro con el maestro y mis compañeros será mejor que desayune algo y vaya para allá…_

_**Areki: **__Abuelo, Doqui ¡ Me voy a mi primer encuentro con mi equipo! Luego nos vemos!_

_(Se escucha un silbido y un golpe leve, Areki no le presta atención ya que estaba muy apurado)_

_**Areki(Al salir de la casa**_**): **_Esta vez funcionara..! Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante! (Desaparece en una bola de humo y la escena pasa a transcurrir en un bosque con un puente y un rió azul por debajo de el)_

_**Areki**__: Genial! Funciono! Mis compañeros ya deberi-(es interrumpido por un golpe en la espalda)_

_**Moretoke (ansioso)**__: Hey que tal! Es bueno saber que no soy el ultimo en llegar! _

_**Areki (un poco molesto)**__ No sabia que hoy en día se saluda con un golpe en la espalda -.-_

_**Itan (aparece con un salto desde el puente)**__: Bueno veo que ya estamos los tres aquí.Excepto el Maestro._

_**Maestro Irusami**__ (se le observa sentado en una banca,es un adulto con el pelo negro con un toque marron y el pelo atado, no es muy alto ni tampoco muy bajo, se lo observa con un cascabel en sus dos muñecas,el será el nuevo maestro de los tres novatos): Llegan tarde muchachos…_

_**Los tres**__: HUH? Acaso tu..?_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Así es, soy su maestro, permítanme presentármele llamo Irusami Yamata, soy un oficial de alto nivel en la aldea de Konoha _

_y los llame aquí realizar una pequeña prueba para determinar varias cosas sobre ustedes, ah por cierto, no necesitan presentarse su profesor ya me dijo bastante sobre ustedes (pone una sonrisa un poco creída)_

_**Moretoke**__: Ah si? Suenas muy superado, no sabia que los oficiales de tanto nivel hablaran como si se pasaran al mundo por encima._

_(Areki mantiene su silencio observando a su maestro mientras que Itan esta apunto de hablar)_

_**Itan**__: Y bien? Que se supone que debemos hacer?_

_**Maestro Irusami**__ (ignorando a las palabras de Moretoke): Bien, veo que no quieren perder su tiempo, les diré de que trata este entrenamiento.(arranca unas hojas de un árbol),su objetivo es que cada uno agarre una hoja que se encuentra en aquel árbol(señala uno a unos 15 metros), luego clavarlas al piso con un kunai en distintos puntos de este lugar. Obviamente deberán esquivar los obstáculos y evitar las trampas sencillas e inofensivas que he puesto para unos tres novatos (ríe)_

_**Moretoke**__: EH? Nos trata de inútiles?_

_**Areki**__ (mostrándose indiferente hacia la risa del maestro): Y cual es el lugar de cada uno?_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Ja, Areki tu iras hacia aquel lago (señala un punto distintante) Moretoke tu iras hacia la parte inferior del puente y tu Itan en aquel árbol gigante._

_Tras hacer lo mencionado deberán juntarse los tres en el puente a pelear conmigo, jaja no se preocupen, no es nada del otro mundo… si logran aunque sea golpearme una vez están aprobados._

_**Moretoke**__: Jajaja esto es pan comido…_

_**Itan**__: Un solo golpe? Como si fuera algo imposible!_

_**Areki**__ (risa confiada): No nos subestimes maestro._

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Esa es la actitud! Ahora comiencen!_

_(Areki, Itan y Moretoke arrancan una hoja del mismo árbol, de repente un muñeco de madera se les abalanza encima)_

_**Moretoke**__: Jeje veamos…(Hace una pequeña seña de manos y aplaude)_

_Técnica oculta: Distorsión!_

_(El muñeco empieza a tambalearse mientras que sus piernas se tuercen y queda inmóvil sobre el terreno) Acercándose y clavando la kunai con la hoja sobre el puente el cual no estaba muy lejos._

_**Itan**__: Nada mal… (Empieza a saltar sobre los árboles, observando desde lejos su objetivo) Aquí voy!_

_Técnica oculta: Danza de la sombra veloz!(A la vez que los shurikens de madera rozan su cuerpo,Itan recorre velozmente cada copa de los árboles que atraviesa, dejando las trampas atrás, es el primero que clava el kunai en el tronco del árbol gigante)_

_**Areki**__: Bien mi turno de moverme! ( Un muñeco de madera avanza hacia el con una katana simple,Areki logra evitarla, golpea sus piernas con una patada) Ahora! Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante! (Desaparece y aparece en el centro del lago, mojándose completamente)_

_Ah pero que carajo? Da igual ya he llegado. (clava la kunai sobre el terreno mas cercano a el, luego Areki e Itan saltan hacia el puente incorporándose con Moretoke)_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Fácil verdad? Todos mis alumnos pasan esa primera veamos si son capaces de colaborar entre ustedes y lograr proporcionarme un golpe (su sonrisa se vuelve confiada mientras mira a sus alumnos con ansia) _

_**Moretoke**__**(Corriendo hacia el**__): No me subestimes! _

_(Lanza ciertos golpes hacia el pecho de el maestro, mientras que el tan solo mueve su cuerpo al ritmo de los golpees evitándolos fácilmente)_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Vamos.. se que puedes hacer mas que eso.._

_(Tras pronunciar estas palabras Itan aparece detrás de el con destreza con una patada rápida)_

_Huh? (se agacha y rueda hacia un costado)_

_**Moretoke**__: Pero que..? OH MIER- (es golpeado por la patada de Itan)_

_HEY IMBECIL! Por que me golpeas?!_

_**Itan**__: Se supone que tuve que golpearlo a el! No me culpes, no lo hize con intención.(siguen discutiendo por un momento,Areki entra a la pelea)_

_**Areki**__: Veamos que tal te va con esto!(lanza patadas hacia las rodillas del maestro el cual hace un pequeño salto para atrás, luego se arroja hacia el con puños y rodillazos de corto alcance)_

_Mierda, si esos idiotas no estuvieran discutiendo seguro ya lo hubiéramos golpeado!_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Debo admitir, eres un poco diferente a los otros dos.. Pero ser diferente no siempre es algo bueno (empuja a Areki con una leve patada a el pecho)_

_**Areki **__(Se levanta y mira directo a su maestro): Ah si? (Se corre hacia atrás de un salto) ITAN,MORETOKE.(ambos compañeros se incorporan hacia Areki) Te sorprenderás de nuestra técnica de cooperación!_

_**Itan**__: Aja, suena bien! (Junta sus manos y las inclina hacia la derecha)_

_**Moretoke**__: Si! Ya me estoy cansando de discutir con Itan (se ríe mientras juntas sus manos y las inclina hacia la izquierda)_

_**Areki**__: Aquí vamos! (Junta sus manos y las inclina hacia delante)_

_Formación Ave de Fénix: Golpe Vinculado!_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Huh? Y esta técnica? _

_(Moretoke avanza de un salto muy alto hacia el maestro, el cual mira hacia los cielos, luego Itan se aproxima con su técnica de sombra veloz hacia el yendo en zick-zack, Areki se esconde entre unos arbustos detrás de su profesor)_

_**Moretoke (Desde el aire)**__: Patada del fénix descendiente!_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Huh? Una técnica física de ese nivel en un novato? Nada mal! (Moretoke baja con una velocidad destacable) Pero no es suficiente!(Salta hacia un costado haciendo que se produzca un agujero por la patada de Moretoke)_

_**Itan(se desliza hacia justo hacia su maestro)**__ Gancho ascendiente del Fénix Sicksackeante!_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Maldición ¡ Es muy rápido! (es golpeado en el su pera tirándolo hacia arriba)_

_**Itan**__: Lo logre!_

_(Tras decir esto, Moretoke sonríe, pero lo que debió haber sido su maestro es una tronco, antes de ser golpeado utilizo una técnica de sustitución!)_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Me gusta su trabajo en equipo, pero no es suficiente para vencerme.. no lo hacen nada mal pero no creo que los apruebe si no se siguen esforzando!_

_**Areki**__: DEBERIAS PRESTAR UN POCO MAS DE ATENCION! (Se adelanta hacia su maestro con una destreza increíble)_

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Pero.. de donde saliste?!(Pensamiento)… debió haber sido cuando se oculto en esos arbustos, me acaban de engañar!_

_**Areki**__: Palma Directa: Alma de Fénix!_

_(Proporciona un golpe directo al pecho de su maestro arrojándolo unos metros hacia atrás, su profesor sonríe mientras que Areki suspira cansado)_

_**Areki**__: Que tal eh! Te gusto eso? Venimos entrenando eso hace medio año en la academia! Nunca pensamos que iba a funcionar contra un oficial de tanto nivel como usted!_

_(Moretoke e Itan se incorporan a las palabras de Areki)_

_**Ambos**__: Ja,Asi que funciono.._

_**Maestro Irusami**__: Jajaja,me sorprendieron, un genial trabajo en equipo.. no me queda otra cosa que decirles que.._

_ESTAN APROBADOS!(Se empieza a reír de felicidad) Siento que vamos a ser un buen equipo!_

_(Los tres novatos caen rendidos al piso, mientras jadean y sonríen al mismo tiempo, tras descansar y que pasen unas horas, se encuentran ellos y sus otros compañeros de academia en una calle de Konoha)_

_**Moretoke**__: Ey allí están los demás! :D Vayamos a saludarlos!_

_(Moretoke e Itan se adelantan y saludan a sus compañeros mientras que Areki se apoya contra una pared y se pone a pensar)_

_**Areki**__(pensativo): Esa voz.. que se supone que significa lo que me dijo..?_

_Fue una pesadilla extraña,aunque ni siquiera se si puedo llamarla una pesadilla,fue tan extraño. Bueno,no importa al final y al cabo,a todo el mundo les pasan pesadillas como estas,bueno donde están lo-(es interrumpido por Utome Sakuro uno de sus compañeros, el cual se muestra tímido e inocente pero dispuesto a hablarle a nuestro protagonista)_

_**Utome**__: Hola.. Areki! Que tal te va?_

_**Areki**__: UTOME,vaya forma de asustarme amigo! Yo bien y tu?_

_**Utome**__: Hu-huh lo siento por eso.. em yo? Bien supongo.. tengo algo que decirte.._

_**Areki**__: No pasa nada.(con seguridad) dime, adelante._

_**Utome**__: Em.. yo… tu.. quisieras ir a algún lado conmigo..? No lo se tal vez a comer Ramen o a visitar el parque.._

_**Areki(sorprendido)**__: Em... te refieres a .. una cita de amigos verdad? Una salida? Quieres que llame a los demás para que nos acompañen también?_

_**Utome**__: No.. no me refiero a eso.. si no que..me gustaría que vayamos los dos juntos.. por que de verdad.. yo.. hace tiempo que nuestro vinculo se fortaleció.._

_**Areki**__: Vinculo? Un vinculo de amistad? Claro! Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos!_

_**Utome(se enoja y avanza hacia el):**__ Noo__**!(sube su tono)**__ desde principios de la academia siento algo mas allá de una amistad hacia ti.._

_**Areki (abre sus ojos sorprendido)**__: Utome…_

_**Utome**__(__**inspirado):**__ Yo no se cuales son tus sentimientos... pero quiero que sepas... que yo te quiero Areki.Y no quiero que esto sea una tonta amistad de compañeros ninjas…quiero que sea algo distinto..(se acerca aun mas y la escena se corta en ese otro lado Itan se encuentra discutiendo con otros de sus compañeros)_

_**Itan:**__ Deja de ser tan engreído Khan! Tu no eres el mejor de todos! _

_(Khan es un chico muy confiado, proviene del clan Liu,el cual estuvo en crisis con la mayoría de los clanes pero siempre fue superior por su técnica única y destacable: La técnica de la multiplicación ilusoria)_

_**Khan:**__ Envidia novato? Dime en que eres bueno tu? Ah cierto eres rápido y veloz, como una gallina que siempre sorprende que hayas pasado el primer entrenamiento..(Mei Raik Itami y Moretoke se unen a la conversación)_

_(Mei es la típica chica que busca al equipo y al chico perfecto, es compañera de Utome y de Raik,le gusta que todo y todos los que la rodean cumplan lo que ella pídeles muy mandona y le gusta golpear a tontos e inútiles, toda una princesita)_

_**Mei**__: Tontos.. tienen suerte de que les tocaron compañeros decentes! _

_No como los inútiles que tengo yo de colegas…(Raik es el silencioso de todos los novatos, casi nunca habla y sus técnicas son desconocidas, en su primer entrenamiento se quedo observando el pasto y el cielo)_

_**Raik(mirando las estrellas de la noche en la vereda de una calle)**__: Que linda noche…_

_**Moretoke:**__ Aunque sea escuchas lo que estamos diciendo?! Me pone de los nervios este tipo..(Moretoke junto con Itan Y Areki fueron el único grupo que paso el entrenamiento ya que fueron el único aparte de el grupo de Mei que lo dieron) Ooh.. Ahí viene Itami.. (se enrojece)_

_**Itami**__(avanza silenciosa, de repente mira a Moretoke y le habla): Que tal moretoke.. estas muy guapo hoy.. me regalas unas de tus kunais especiales? Porfi…_

_**Moretoke**__: Em yo.. tu.. claro.. que.. no! No me vas a seducir con tus falsas palabras!_

_(Itami siempre fue una chica seductora es muy bonita y domina muy bien las técnicas de ilusión aunque solo de bajo nivel, casi siempre obtiene lo que quiere ya que usa la seducción como una arma mortífera, en el caso de Moretoke ni siquiera necesita usarla ya que el esta enamorado de ella)_

_**Itami**__ (sarcástica): Hum… Falsas palabras..claro… yo que quería salir contigo_

_(Llega Karui corriendo y retumbando con cada golpe)_

_**Karui**__: WUAAAA KARUI TIENE HAMBRE!_

_(Mira a todos lados) DONDE HAY UN PUESTO PARA COMER ALGO!_

_(Karui era el muchacho gigante de 1 metro y medio y un poco mas,que lo único que le importaba era superar en fuerza en los demás y mostrárselo a todo el mundo, tiene una fuerza comparada con un oficial regular de Konoha,y no es un buen rival si sabes como usar la cabeza)_

_**Itan**__: Allá tienes el puesto de Ramen,ve a comer algo grandulon._

_**Karui**__: MMMM RAMEN… MMM GRACIAS INSECTO._

_**Itan**__ (confundido): Por que me dijo insecto?_

_(Itan es el segundo compañero de equipo de Areki,y es un chico rápido, veloz y con destreza, siempre evita los problemas y le gusta pasar tiempo corriendo por los campos o por el campo de entrenamiento, no es un chico tan listo, pero tampoco es tan malo, se conoce con Areki desde principio de la academia)_

_(La escena vuelve a Areki y a Utome)_

_**Areki:**__ Utome.. yo no sabia que tu.. sentías algo así por mi.._

_**Utome**__: Si.. y quiero demostrártelo(se acerca aun mas, luego de esto una irrepentina campana suena y los oficiales empiezan a llamar a cada equipo de la academia a una reunión especifica en la torre de el edificio del Hokage)_

_**Areki y Utome**__: Huh?_

_**Oficial de Konoha**__: TODOS LOS EQUIPOS DE LA ACADEMIA, OFICIALES DE NIVEL ALTO Y SUS RESPECTIVOS MIEMBROS DE EQUIPO REUNIRSE DE INMEDIATO A LA TERRAZA DE LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE!_

_**Utome**__: Hu… otro dia.. seguimos hablando.. Areki-san (deja una nota en su bolsillo y se va corriendo)_

_**Areki**__: Em claro!.. (en voz baja) nunca pensé que un compañero de mi misma academia estuviera tan cerca mió.. Bueno que va! Hay que ir a esa reunión!_

_(Todos los novatos llegan hacia la reunión y se reúnen con sus maestros, profesores y oficiales de alto nivel se ve de lejos una sombra que se va acercando cada vez mas..con una gran autoridad se acerca el Hokage de Konoha)_

_**Hokage**__: Así que están todos aquí, algo que decirles…_


End file.
